


Keep up the act

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, why though?





	Keep up the act

Our tale starts in The Gryffindor Common Room where Crookshanks is talking to his boyfriend Scabbers.

Scabbers asked, "Do we still have to pretend to hate each other in front of our owners and Harry, Crook?"

Crookshanks said, "Keep up the act for them."

Scabbers sighed. "Maybe if they see us getting along and together, it will make them get together."

Crookshanks replied, "Our owners don't like each other that way. My owner likes Fred Weasley and your owner likes Lavender Brown."

Scabbers smirked. "How do you know that?"

Crookshanks smiled. "I just know, okay?"

Scabbers beamed, "I never knew you were a love guru."

Crookshanks chuckled. "I'm not, Scab." He added, "I can just see they love each other; it's in their eyes"

Scabbers grinned. "It must be in our eyes too then."

Crookshanks stated, "It is."


End file.
